


On the Tenth Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, cookie baking, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to bake</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Tenth Day of Christmas...

“John! Wheres the flour?”

“In the cupboard.”

“Which one?”

“The one without the eyes in it.”

“That takes away three of them. Can you narrow it around more?”

John sighed and put down his paper. “Why do you need it, Sherlock?”

Sherlock turned around and John saw an apron tied around the other man’s waist. “I’m making holiday cookies.”  
John started laughing. “Why? You’ve never been interested in cooking before.”  
“This is not cooking John. This is baking. There is a difference.” Sherlock opened another few cupboards. “Now, where did you say the flour was?”

“Its with the sugar.”  
“And where is the sugar?”

John stood up and walked to the kitchen. “What type of cookies?”

“Chocolate chip.”

“Okay… So, wheres the recipe?” John looked around the kitchen.

“I don’t have-or need-one. I have figured out the perfect recipe. Out of ten, five are dry ingredients, two are wet, and three are chocolate chips. Now, I just have to figure out how many we’re going to make so that I can-”  
“Got one!” John looked up from a book he had pulled from somewhere.

“What?”  
“I got the perfect recipe.” He started looking for ingredients, pulling out a jar of eyes. “Not this drawer…”  
They finally got out all the ingredients, bowls, measuring cups and spoons. They started out following the recipe, but Sherlock soon intervene.

“Sherlock, it says one egg. Not two!”

“But two will make it better!”

“No, it won’t.” John pulled the bowl away from his room mate.

“I’m the genius here. I know what’s right.”

“Pft! No you don’t! I have been making cookies since… Forever!”

“Since forever isn’t a real pairing. Its not grammatically correct.”  
“You know what Sherlock? No one cares.” John slammed the bowl onto the counter, grabbed the egg from Sherlock's hand and put it back in the fridge, stomping out of the kitchen.”Call me when you’re done.”

Thirty minutes later, Sherlock knocked on Johns door. “The cookies are ready.Thought you might want to try one.”  
John glared at him, but got up and followed him to the living room. A large plate of warm melting cookies sat there.

“Have one.”  
So he did. And it was wonderful. “Wow, these are really good! What did you do?”

“Added more chocolate chips and a second egg.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was almost on time! Hope you liked it, I love comments.  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
